


another revolution round the sun

by incognitajones



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitajones/pseuds/incognitajones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Rey and Finn see a birthday cake, they nearly pull the fire alarm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	another revolution round the sun

The first time Rey and Finn see a birthday cake, they nearly pull the fire alarm.

In their defense, it was Snap’s birthday, which meant more candles than were really safe on the size of cake the Resistance mess could provide. By the time the other pilots finish singing and giving Snap the traditional X-wing bumps, Jessika and Poe have diverted the two of them from the fire extinguishers and managed to explain, more or less, the concept of celebrating the day on which you were born—or hatched, or emerged from the gestation sac, or whatever.

That’s when Poe realizes that of course, neither of them has any idea of their birthday. They know roughly how old they are, but that’s all. Rey’s is a mystery, and while Finn’s official birthdate is probably somewhere in the First Order’s databanks, stormtroopers don’t pay attention to that. (Apparently they celebrate the anniversary of passing their first combat trials, instead, which is—well, Poe tries not to think about it.)

He and Jessika have a silent conversation consisting of facial expressions and eyebrow motions. Finn and Rey don’t notice because they’re staring at Snap as he tries and fails to blow out all of the candles.

Therefore, next week when a bigger cake with even more candles (Jessika having successfully argued that two birthdays at once qualifies for double rations) appears, the two of them are completely flabbergasted. It’s not often that you can surprise a Force-sensitive and a combat-trained trooper, so Poe is feeling extremely satisfied as the entire wing gathers to sing Happy Birthday and watch Finn and Rey elbow each other for the better position to blow out the candles.

Poe is still not going to have any part of trying to give those two the bumps, though. They call him reckless, but his sense of self-preservation is stronger than that.

**Author's Note:**

> So this week kinda sucked (nothing major, just life's annoyances) even though it was my birthday. To cheer up, I revived an old Tolkien fandom tradition in which you wrote things for others to celebrate; here is my hobbit-style birthday present to all of you.
> 
> Also, I feel like something I saw on Tumblr inspired this at least partially, but I can't find the original post. I'll add the credit if I ever track it down again.


End file.
